the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Treacherous Trio
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-04-29 *'Submitted by': Shinji Uchiha *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Shinji Uchiha *Okami Uchiha *Ryo Hyuga 'Mission Profile' Goal: Defeat the three rogue ninjas who are causing trouble. Story: There has been recent trouble in the Land of Waterfalls as a new group of miscreants has started traveling through the area and stirring up trouble. Reports drifting in are that these three are likely former ninjas, due to their use of jutsu techniques, although their exact origin is unknown. The last that was heard, was that they had caused some trouble in the northern part of the Land of Waterfalls, harassing a small village and setting fire to one of the fields. Shinji, Ryo, and Okami set out to put a stop to their misdeeds, and if possible bring them in for justice to be dispensed. Mission Recap Shinji, Ryo, and Okami headed to the region in which the ninjas had been last seen. They found the remains of a camp site and set up a stake out to the east of it. While they were waiting, they were ambushed by those they had been sent to bring in. They managed to dodge the initial blast of fire, but one of the rogues rose from the ground and punched Okami, who retaliated with soul bane. This confused his attacker, who left him an attacked one of his companions and interrupting an attack directed at Ryo in the process, which caused the soul bane effect to wear off. He then returned to attack Okami, who summoned Shar and copied his underground projection fish technique. Shar ripped apart the earth clone, then went to attack the fire user that was battling with Shinji, who used a fire ball to give himself a little bit of time to flee from the giant wolf. The real earth user sprang up behind Shinji and struck him, though Okami appeared behind him as well and struck him in return. The man kicked Okami's legs out from under him and then punched Shinji to the ground. He stepped on Shinji's leg and pulled out his tanto, ordering Okami to call off the wolf or Shinji would die. When Okami refused to do so, he started to stab Shinji, but Okami used dusk wolves on him to neutralize his attack. However, Shinji punched the man in the face and then used Hiken on the wind user that was fighting with Ryo, burning half the man's body and creating an opening for Ryo to neutralize him with gentle fist. However, due to punching the earth user, the genjutsu wore off and the man attacked Shinji again, knocking him to the ground. Meanwhile, Ryo had been battling the tall and dark haired wind release user. They exchanged a volley of shuriken imbued with wind chakra, air palms, and Ryo also used his defensive Kaiten. Neither was able to land a hit on each other, and when Ryo tried to obstruct the man's vision with a smoke bomb, he cleared the field with a wind release technique, then fled as his companion was leading the giant wolf summons straight towards him. He charged at Ryo and released a blade of wind, which struck Ryo on the hip. Ryo charged at the man as well, knocking him to the ground with a gentle fist powered drop kick. Shinji's Hiken then struck the man, enabling Ryo to neutralize him further with his gentle fist technique. The fight ended as Shar caught up with the fire user, who tried to use a last ditch attack to burn the wolf and completely failed. Shar pounced on the man and held him down. Okami tried to take the incapacitated wind user hostage, but the earth user refused to back down and hit Shinji with a kunai and threatened to kill him. Shinji retaliated by creating a bubble clone, and both Shinji and his clone used Hiken, destroying their opponent completely. Shinji then collapsed of chakra exhaustion. Shar picked up his captive, while Ryo and Okami dealt with the incapacitated wind user. Ryo carried Shinji back, while Shar and Okami handled the remaining two rogues, who were delivered to Takigakure to receive punishment for their misdeeds. Category:Mission